


Future Plans

by Midori__99



Series: Random Requested ChanSoo Drabbles Collection [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, Graduation, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori__99/pseuds/Midori__99
Summary: Written for @wuvshawt on twitterKyungsoo and Chanyeol are both graduating from University. And to mark and ending as well as a new beginning, they confess their long held-back feelings to each other.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: Random Requested ChanSoo Drabbles Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth Drabble request done!

“Congratulations to the batch of XXXX year!” a voice roared which was then drowned by the deafening cheers of the students belonging to said batch. Several confetti cones went off at once, covering the air in a cheerful glittery haze. “You are all officially graduates now!”

With an awkward smile on his lips, Kyungsoo excused himself through the crowds of enthusiastic ex-students milling around and mingling with their groups. He nearly met with a stray elbow more than once or got bumped into but he eventually managed to make it to the table that contained snacks and then heaved a sigh of relief. Get-togethers and celebrations were really not his thing but he couldn’t exactly leave so early either because this _was_ their graduation party after all. Thank goodness for the food at least.

When he came to stand in front of the long snacks table though, he realized with a start that he wasn’t the only one trying to avoid the crowds. A guy stood next to the table awkwardly, trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible while holding onto a paper cup of some drink and a small plate of fried chicken. Kyungsoo’s heart gave a treacherous leap when he realized who it was.

“Chanyeol,” he called out a little hesitantly, making the said guy startle. “What are you doing there all alone?”

“Ah, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol’s smile was a touch too awkward even as he shuffled forward to meet the other. “I’m just….not very much in the mood for parties.”

That was a little surprising. Unlike Kyungsoo, Chanyeol liked socializing and definitely didn’t mind parties either. Yet perhaps extroverts sometimes needed their alone time too. “Do you want to step out with me for a bit then?”

The relieved smile that Chanyeol gave him told him that it was definitely the right thing to ask.

They were soon outside, sitting on the steps of the door leading to the party hall. They remained side by side each other for some time in silence, with the white noise from the chatter of the people inside the party hall filling the gaps until Chanyeol was the first one to say something.

“What are your….plans after this?” he said, and Kyungsoo frowned slightly, wondering in what context the other meant it before he continued. “I meant…..future plans. What do you plan on doing and all?”

“Ah….” Was he imagining it or did Kyungsoo feel a strange pang of disappointment. “Well….honestly I’m not sure. Probably be a researcher perhaps?”

“I see,” Chanyeol murmured, playing with the paper cup he still carried. The air around them was heavily awkward for some reason and Kyungsoo felt restless. The both of them had been close friends for quite some time now and they’d never really had to experience such awkwardness before. Well….Kyungsoo knew why he himself was awkward because he’d also been harboring a massive crush on the other for a long time and he planned on confessing after the party was over. He didn’t get though why Chanyeol was also being so skittish.

The silence stretched on for a few more minutes before Chanyeol blurted out with something rather unexpected and answered Kyungsoo’s question.

“I…I’d like to tell you about my future plans,” he stuttered, making the other stare. “Would you like to hear?”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Yeah, why not?”

“I….you probably already know this but I am going to be taking up music,” Chanyeol began. “I found a company……I could probably try for to sign in as…..as a producer….”

“That’s great, Chan…..”

“But before that! But before that….my plan is to make you my boyfriend,” Kyungsoo was left speechless even as the other said those words as fast as possible in his nervous embarrassment. “Kyungsoo….I…I…have been liking you for quite some time now and I’m sorry it took me until our graduation to confess but….will you date me?”

For a few heart-stopping seconds there seemed to be a sudden complete silence as even the breeze seemed to hold its breath and then Kyungsoo let out a disbelieving albeit nervous laugh. “This is….this is such a coincidence,” he said bashfully. “I was planning on confessing to you too.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “So…you mean…”

“Yes, I’d like to be your boyfriend,” Kyungsoo answered shyly, heart galloping and stomach filling with a thousand butterflies. At least, one of his “future” goals suddenly slotted into place. “I’ve been liking you for some time now too, Chanyeol.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol’s face broke out into the sunniest of smiles and he seemed to be literally vibrating out of his skin in happiness. “Okay...”

Flushed and mutually delighted, the two continued sitting side by side, an unnamed joy blanketing them in their quiet companionship even as the sounds of revelry faded away to the background. And when Chanyeol shyly reached out towards the other’s hand, Kyungsoo slotted their fingers without hesitation.

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
